Jantung Hati
by poissonajuice
Summary: ketika cinta tidak memandang status namun karena sebuah balas budi dan sebuah pengorbanan untuk melindungi jantung hati yang mereka cintai


Jantung Hati

Tittle : Jantung Hati

Cast : Kyungsoo/Luhan

Genre : romance, family, sad, M-preg

Rate : T

Summary : ketika cinta tidak memandang status namun karena sebuah balas budi dan sebuah pengorbanan untuk melindungi jantung hati mereka yang dicintai

Musim semi itu, di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran kelopaknya. Terdapat dua insan yang tengah duduk menikamti semilir angin musim gugur dan menatap hamparan biru langit di angkasa. Anak laki-laki manis itu menggunakan paha laki-laki yang lebih dewasa sebagai bantal kepala sedangkan laki-laki dewasa itu bersandar pada pohon sakura. Kyungsoo, sosok ibu yang telah merawat anaknya sendiri tengah menikmati keadaan ini. ia tidak peduli bagaimana orang membicarakannya di belakang. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana kehidupannya di masa lalu dan bagaimana ia harus melewati masa yang akan datang karena yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Kebahagiaan, kesempurnaan itu hanyalah semu namun ia mendapatkannya saat Luhan hadir dalam kehidupannya. Luhan memberinya warna dari hidup kelabunya di masa lalu. Memikirkan Luhan membuatnya tersenyum begitu saja. Luhan, sang buah hati tercinta.

Hampir saja ia terlelap jika saja putranya tidak memeluknya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya terhenyak. Mata bulat itu kini terbuka dan mengarah pada putranya yang tengah memeluk perutnya erat, Luhan.

" sayang? " ia mengelus surai hitam itu. rasanya bahagia bisa memiliki buah hati yang sepatut dan sepintar luhan. Dia tidak ingin berkecil hati mengingat bagaimana Luhan hadir dalam kehidupannya, justru karena inilah yang membuat ia kuat. Ia menjadi memiliki alasan untuk hidup, yaitu untuk melindungi Luhan.

" ibu, kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin memiliki istri yang seperti ibu! " suara khas anak-anaknya memenuhi gendang telinga kyungsoo. Sudut bibir kyungsoo terangkat, jemarinya kembali membelai surai hitam kyungsoo. Mata luhan terpejam, betapa lembutnya kasih sayang yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Ia mengerti Luhan, anak kecil yang memiliki mimpi besar dan ia telah bertekad menjadikan dirinya sebagai daging dan tulang yang padat untuk melindungi jantung hatinya, Luhan.

Memori itu terputar jelas di otak Luhan. Dipandangnya figura sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum manis, Kyungsoo. Tak pernah ia selama ini memandang figura sang ibu. Ia sudah merasakan rindu yang mendalam, semenjak ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi-nya keluar negeri dari beasiswa yang ia dapat. Segalanya telah ia persiapkan, untuk mendapatkan apresiasi dari sang ibu.

Didengarnya suara pintu terbuka, pandangannya teralih. Menatap lekat wanita cantik yang selama ini telah mendampinginya bersandar di ambang pintu. Figura itu diletakan dan disimpinya baik-baik, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang mudah pecah. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju wanita yang kini tengah tersenyum manis, tentu saja untuknya.

"sayang…" nada manja itu terlontar bagai alunan melodi indah ditelinga Luhan, tapi ini tidak seberapa dengan nada indah yang didengarnya semasa ia kecil. Tangan mungilnya bergelayut manja di leher pemuda bermata hazel itu.

" Seo… aku sudah memikirkan ini, kau tahu… " ia member jeda pada ucapannya " aku akan kembali ke korea_ " " iya, aku tau dan aku su_ " "aku ingin kita berakhir " ucap Luhan lembut namun yakin dengan pilihannya. Mata Seohyun melebar, ia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seohyun memeluk Luhan " aku tau kau bercanda, jadi aku tidak menganggap serius " menyamankan dirinya pada dada bidang Luhan.

" aku serius akan hal ini, kumohon mengertilah " Luhan melepaskan pelukan Seohyun, memberanikan diri menatap wanita cantik ini. Ia ingin mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius kali ini.

Seohyun geram, entah kekuatan darimana ia mendorong Luhan. Ditatapnya luhan dan saat itu pertahannya runtuh, air matanya lolos begitu saja. Seohyun berjalan melewati Luhan, tangan kecilnya itu seakan-akan monster yang dapat mempora-porandakan kamar Luhan. Luhan tak tinggal diam, dipeluknya Seohyun dari belakang dan memohon agar ia menghentikan semua ini. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

" siapa wanita itu? " ia mencoba menstabilkan suaranya namun tetap terdengar bergetar di gendang telinga Luhan.

" dia bukan wanita tapi ibuku " satu tamparan telak Luhan dapatkan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" kau gila! Kau gila Luhan! " tubuh Seohyun bersimpuh di lantai dan menangis meraung layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Saat itu adalah pertengkaran terbesar dan akhir dari kisah mereka.

Membuat wanita mengerti adalah hal yang teramat sulit tapi ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Kini ia telah menginjakan kaki di kampung halamannya, _Gyeonggi_. Hal yang telah lama ia tunggu dan akhirnya terjadi. Kakinya kini telah berpijak di sebuah rumah mungil namun tersimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Rumah yang menjadi tempat kelahiran dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda seperti sekarang ini. bukan lagi pemuda yang dikucilkan tetapi pemuda yang telah sukses meraih impiannya.

Dilihatnya seseorang yang ia cintai tengah duduk di kursi roda, ia tidak tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya namun ketika membayangkannya selalu saja membuatnya sakit. Betapa tidak pilu ketika ia melihat itu. Namun dimata Luhan sosok Kyungsoo tetap bersinar, selalu bersinar. Tetap secantik terakhir kali mereka bertemu enam tahun lalu. Ia melangkah sangat pelan, pelan bahkan Kyungsoo pun tak menyadarinya, ia tak ingin kejutannya kali ini gagal. Perlahan disentuhnya jemari Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan betapa masih lembutnya tangan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

" Luhan? Kaukah itu? " Luhan tersenyum, bahkan suaranya masih terdengar merdu ditelinganya atau mungkin ini karena efek rindu. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia bahagia. Luhan berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

" Luhan? "

" iya ibu, ini aku Luhan. Anak ibu yang paling tampan " ucap Luhan dengan bangga, saat itu juga ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. ia tidak ingin melukai sang ibu. Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, betapa ia merindukan aroma ini. Aroma yang tidak pernah berubah. Aroma mint yang selalu nyaman di indra penciuman Kyungsoo, aroma yang selalu ia rasakan setiap bangun paginya dulu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tetap sama baginya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

" Luhan maaf pandangan ibu sedikit rabun " ucap Kyungsoo bergetar, Luhan tahu bahwa ibunya akan menangis saat ini. Ia menghela nafas, ia tidak melarang Kyungsoo menangis karena itu juga tujuannya. Melihat kyungsoo tersenyum, tertawa dan menangis bahagia karena dirinya.

" ibuuu, aku sudah datang kenapa kau malah menangis…! " suaranya dibuat semanja mungkin dan bibirnya dibuat mengerucut, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak melihat dengan jelas namun Luhan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia dalam tangisannya.

" ibu ingat tidak dengan ucapanku dulu? " Luhan begitu antusias kali ini. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, mencoba mencerna dan mengingat pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

" ahhh, ibu lupa " Luhan kecewa dibuat-buat. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan luhan " ucapan yang mana? Kalau dulu begitu banyak berucap jadi ibu lupa, kau itu cerewet haha "

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar mengerucutkan bibirnya namun kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pelan punggung tangan kyungsoo.

" aku dulu pernah berucap '_ibu, kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin memiliki istri yang seperti ibu!' _begituu… " nadanya dibuat seperti suara anak kecil dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo tertawa, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang bagi Luhan adalah potret terindah yang selalu ia lihat tentang ibunya.

" lalu? Apa kau sudah mewujudkannya? " Tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Luhan mengangguk antusias seperti bagaimana ibunya yang terlihat antusias.

" sudah! Ibulah yang akan kuperistri! " mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat bertambah semakin bulat tatkala mendengar ucapan dari putranya itu. " Luhannn! " tangan mungil Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Luhan, yang malah menimbulkan efek kegelian bagi Luhan. Luhan tertawa, mereka tertawa namun Luhan serius dengan ucapannya. Ia beranjak dan kini berada tepat pada dorongan kursi roda Kyungsoo.

" aahh, sepertinya perutku juga rindu dengan masakan ibu. Ibu masih bisa memasak bukan? Kalau tidak bisa biarkan anakmu yang tampan ini memasak dan ibu memberitahu resepnya. Ok? " pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan saat itu juga sang pemuda –Luhan- mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium pipi berisi sang ibu –Kyungsoo- tak hayal itu membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo hingga ke telinga. Dengan hati-hati Luhan mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo. Hari ini dan seterusnya pasti akan menjadi hari-hari bahagia, pikir Luhan.

Ia telah bertekad kali ini, bahwa ini bukan sebagai balas budi semata namun ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai, sang ibu. Jika dulu Kyungsoo yang menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Luhan. Maka biarkanlah kali ini Luhan yang menjadi daging dan tulang untuk melindungiKyungsoo, _jantung hati._

Aku nggak tau harus buat apa, jadi ini sekedear fic ringan huhu TT


End file.
